Ivan Rakaev (22nd Century and On)
Ivan Fedorovich Rakaev (Russian: Иван Федорович Ракаев, born January 8, 1948 as Frederick Engel von Theodor Wolfgang) was a German-born Soviet and Russian scientist and later military leader who was the Head of Group Muskovy, a secret space weapons research program funded by the Soviet, and later the Russian government which eventually became the Russian Space Defense Forces. He is accredited as being one of the principle founding fathers of space warfare, along with Sergey Korolev, Yuri Gagarin and Miroslav Kozlov. Upon the debut the Space Defense Forces, Ivan Rakaev became its first Space Admiral, before stepping down to hand the leadership over to his Vice Space Admiral, Miroslav Kozlov after only a year of serving. Five days after stepping down as the Space Admiral of the Space Defense Forces, Rakaev died of heart failure. He immediately proclaimed a National Hero of Russia, and shortly after, in North Germany as well. Born in East Germany as Frederick, Ivan Rakaev had a strong love of Russia. His father, Theodore Wolfgang was a member of the Stasi, the secret police group in Germany. Rakaev eventually became a dual citizen of both East Germany and the Soviet Union. He had a contempt for the west and NATO. He looked up to Soviet space engineer Sergey Korolev. He eventually got to work under Korolev, and before Korolev passed away, he told him, "Y''ou are my successor, you will lead the Motherland to glory over the capitalist pigs''." After the collapse of communism, Rakaev's economic and political views gradually reflected the change, having an avid contempt against left-wing politics. However, neither his contempt for NATO or his love for Russia ever stopped. Upon migrating to Russia, Frederick married a Russian woman by the name of Marina Rakaeva. Frederick eventually changed his given name to Ivan, and his surname to Rakaev, taking his wife's surname. Ivan had two kids with Marina. Rakaev eventually became a full-pledged Russian citizen, displeased with Germany's alliance with NATO and the west. Rakaev went to go live in St. Petersburg, where he continued with Group 936. In 1975, Frederick was called by Moscow to help the Soviets further develop space weapons systems, with the latter having successfully detonated the first space warship in 1963, which was designed by Frederick's idol Sergey Korolev. He worked with his former students, namely Miroslav Kozlov and Stepan Gavrilov to develop the Soviet Union's secret space weapons program. In 1992, the Soviet Union collapsed, but the space weapons program continued to develop underneath the public eye, Frederick urged Moscow to keep supporting him. Mikhail Gorbachev and Boris Yeltsin both agreed to secretly continue funding him. At this point, Frederick changed his name to Ivan Rakaev, and renounced his German citizenship, becoming a full-pledged citizen of Russia. In 2017, Ivan Rakaev personally financed and helped far-right and right-wing activists in Germany overthrow Angela Merkel and help Germany exit out of NATO and the European Union, and establish a nationalist far-right regime in the country. The new German government gave Rakaev a citizenship. On May 12, 2037, Rakaev died of a heart failure. President Mariya Putina immediately declared Rakaev a National Hero. Three days later, North Germany also proclaimed him a National Hero. Outside of his career, Rakaev was known to be a charming and compassionate person. He worked very well with children. When making personal interactions, Rakaev often did his best to separate himself from his career as a scientist. Rakaev also spend his personal wealth funding charitable works in both Russia and North Germany. Although having no religion, as he was a proclaimed Atheist, Rakaev had great respect for the Russian Orthodox Church, and regularly attended services with his wife, his kids were raised Russian Orthodox. He was considered one of Russia's richest men, according to Forbes, had a net worth of $16.4 billion USD. After passing away, his children inherited his money. The Ivan Rakaev International Airport was built in St. Petersburg in his honor, as well as Ivan Rakaev University in the same city. In addition, his family owns property in the New Forbidden City, inheriting his home there. Worldwide 'Post-superpower United States' The post-GOAB world was significantly marked by the rapid decline of the United States as the dominant global superpower, or a superpower at all, as the United States decayed into civil war. In the secessionist republics, Ivan Rakaev was widely revered, especially in Texas, where Rakaev helped fund Texas' space weapons program. In the post-superpower United States, the American government sent numerous assassination attempts against Rakaev, but most of the agents and assassins involved mutinied and deserted their mission, likely fearing another catastrophic retaliation from Russia. 'Arab World' Within the Arab World, especially in Syria, Palestine, Libya and Egypt, Ivan Rakaev is widely revered as an honorary national hero, since these countries held deep enmity against the United States, due to supporting rebels that attempted to topple their governments. Prominent Family Members 'Sergey Rakaev '- president of Russia from 2055-2065 'Yuri Rakaev '- Russian Defence Minister from 2040-2055 'Angela Rakaeva - '''Russian dancer, actress '''Milena Rakaeva '- Russian Space General, leader of the 3rd Mars Battalion '''Princess Sophia of Novorossiya - '''Sophia Rakaeva, wife of Prince Igor of Novorossiya, daughter-in-law of Tsar Vladislav of Novorossiya. Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Russia Category:22nd Century and On